


Just a Small Protagonist Swap Error

by kunoichineko



Category: XOXO Blood Droplets (Video Game), XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: A very confused MC, Bae knows all, But it's a side character with no story so..., Dimension Travel, Everett swears a lot, F/M, First fic for this fandom, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: JB knew something was off... There shouldn't be this many absent kids at school and... Wait, IS THAT A BODY?!





	Just a Small Protagonist Swap Error

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first Xoxo (blood) droplets fic! I'm actually pretty happy with this! I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I tried my best. I've always loved these sorta dimensional crossover stuff so I might make a follow up on this with a different character or circumstance!

When JB woke up that morning, something felt... Off. She made a quick sweep over her room visually, and everything looked in place so she probably didn't get robbed...? Did she just wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Are her senses telling her today was going to be a special day?  
She had no idea but looking at the time on her cell, she knew she'd be late if she didn't hurry up for class. 

After hurriedly washing up and getting dressed, JB jogged out her room and towards her home room. Looking around, she expected to find Jason with his normal gang of populars by now but he was no where in sight. 'Weird,' she thought but didn't bothering dwelling on it. They weren't that close... But he did have a pretty nice face to look at...

She made it to class with time to spare, easing into her seat with a sigh and roaming her eyes around the class in search of Ralph, the cute, cuddly, friendly giant in the class. Her search automatically ended when her eyes fell onto her other classmate, and groupmate, Nate Lawson. She stood from her seat and made her way over to him. Nothing better than greeting a handsome guy in the morning.

"Heya Nate," she called, "How's it going?" 

Nate looked over at her with a strained smile, "Oh, JB. Nice to see you on time to class." 

"Don't worry, I'm actually pretty punctual. I just love messing with you guys at the meetings." 

Nate frowned, "Being late to mess up other people's schedules is a waste of time. You know how busy I get and having you infringe on that time will only make my schedule even more demanding!" 

JB rose her hands up, "Okay, okay, sorry. No need to overreact, alright?" 

Nate narrowed his eyes, "I am not overreacting. I'm simply telling you we'd all appreciate it if you didn't squander your and our time like that. We, and more specifically I, have better things to do." 

JB rolled her eyes. He must be having a particularly moody day, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll try extra hard to come to the next meeting on time, alright?" 

Nate visibly calmed down at that, "Good. I'm going to take a seat. Bye JB." 

JB gave him a quick salutation of her own. As she watched Nate sit down at his seat, the odd feeling from before return a little stronger. What was that? It felt like she had forgotten something or was missing something... But what? She double checked her back twice and nothing was out of place... 

Class went by without incident, well except for a few missing students in her class. It was a little too weird having so many students being absent all at once right? Did some sort of disease suddenly mass spread through the student body or...

"Hey, JB!" 

JB jumped in surprise at the exclamation and turned around to face a grinning Shiloh. 

"Sheesh, Shiloh, what was that for?" JB said, "Scaring people, no, scaring me is not cool." 

Shiloh frowned, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you is all!" 

JB sighed before smiling, "Of course you do. Anyway, have you noticed something weird about the school?" 

Shiloh looked confused, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I mean," JB looked around the cafeteria, a strange, somber mood covering the students as well as a few missing faces in the clique groups. "Is there some contagious flu spreading around or something? A lot of people are absent today..." 

"A flu? I didn't hear anything about that," Shiloh rose an eyebrow, "And absent students? Were you looking for someone in particular?" 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," JB said, "I mean, shouldn't Jason be here? Or what about that cute guy with the red hair that sat over at the rebel table?"

JB felt a weird change in Shiloh's aura, "What are you talking about JB? Jason was killed, wasn't he?" 

JB's eyes widened for a second before she rolled them, "Oh, haha, Shiloh. That got me worried for a second. If you don't know then-" 

"No really," Shiloh persisted, "Not that I was really surprised considering... Are you okay, JB?" 

JB blinked in confusion, "Hold up... But I saw him yesterday! Shiloh, this is a really awful prank. Is today a ditch school day or something?" 

"No...?" Now Shiloh looked about as confused as she did. "Are... You okay, JB?" 

"Of course I'm okay! Argh, nevermind. If you don't want to tell me what happened then fine," JB waved him off before storming off, leaving a confused Shiloh behind. 

Soon, JB was outside and found familiar locks of green and white hidden just barely put of sight on the far corner of the soccer field outskirts. With a new stride in her step, and hoping to get that weird conversation with Shiloh out of her head, she made her way to two of her favourite introverted boys. 

"Hey you two!" 

While her exclamation jolted Jeremy out of his sleep, it merely made Pran look up from his drawing to her with an emotionless gaze.

"JB, you're lucky you only wake me up when my tools aren't with me, " Jeremy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. JB rose an eyebrow questionably at that. 

"Since when did you bring your tools to school?" She asked, "I've never seen them." 

Jeremy sat up, figuring sleep won't be coming his way with JB still hanging around. "Yes you have. You've seen them plenty of times. Is that an excuse to make me bring them or something?" 

JB rose an eyebrow, "Sorry, Jeremy, but I'm a hundred percent certain I haven't seen any of your tools before." 

Jeremy looked about ready to say something before eventually just shrugging, "Whatever. Why are you here?" 

JB grinned, "Just wanted to see my favourite beautiful, broody buddies." 

Pran looked up at her while Jeremy sighed again. "Don't call us that," Pran spoke up. 

"No promises, Pran," JB said. At least these two seemed like their normal grumpy selves. Wouldn't hurt to ask them about the sudden rise in absent in students right? "Hey, do you guys know about some kinda ditch day today?" 

"No," Jeremy and Pran responded almost simultaneously. "Why would a school this strict about attendance allow that?" Jeremy asked. 

"Well, it's just that a lot of people were absent today, right?" She asked. The two introverts glanced at each other. 

"Why would we care about someone being absent?" Jeremy asked. JB sighed. 

"True, the less people the better for you," she said with a shrug. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two to your brooding and moping, or napping I should say. See you later." 

"Don't," Pran grumbled. 

"Bye," Jeremy said with a yawn, "Oh and don't let any of those filthy guys touch you, got it? I'll always know if they did." 

JB stopped misstep and looked back at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?" 

"What?" Jeremy asked, looking about half way to dream world. "Well, as long as you're still pure then it doesn't matter," Jeremy shrugs, much to JB's confusion. 

"Hold up, pure?" JB repeated, turning around to look at Jeremy, "You can't even handle me touching you. I thought you considered me the dirtiest girl you know?" 

Much to her surprise, Jeremy looks flustered. "You're pure and clean. All those other guys aren't. Don't make me repeat it," and with that, Jeremy drifted off to sleep. JB blinked in bewilderment, her gaze moving to Pran's in an obvious attempt at getting him to explain what just happened. Pran, noticing her staring, stared back. 

"What?" 

JB blinked before gesturing at Jeremy, "Did you not hear anything he just said? He thinks I'm pure. Me!" 

Pran narrowed his eyes, "And? You've never made a fuse about it before." 

"Well, this is the first I've heard of it!" JB exclaimed. 

"What are you talking about?" Pran asked, "He's made it very clear his views on you. You better not let some guy touch you." 

"What is going on?" JB asked in total confusion now. "First Shiloh with his stupid prank, and now you two nuts with this crap? Forget it! I'm going! Maybe you guys will learn to stop messing with me like that!" 

And with that, JB stormed off once more. Pran stared after her for a bit before looking back down at his drawing book. 

"I don't know what's going on. If this was some sort of prank, I'd have asked Shiloh about it but he's in on it, too, apparently, " JB mumbled. "There's always Bae I guess, he'd... probably tell me if he's not in on it or 'above such childish behavior' to even know what's going on..." 

JB jumped at the sound of something hitting something else. Hard. It was faint but not completely hard to catch. She looked over at where the sound came from. 'Behind the school...? Nope, probably some bad news' she would have simply ignored it if not for the familiar voice cursing. 

'Everett?' She made her way over to where she thought she heard the teen. If he didn't feel like being a jerk, maybe he'd tell what the fudge is going on today. Seeing the familiar blond hair made her smile for a moment but the sight in front of him instantly made her smile drop and eyes widen. 

"F***ing hell," Everett cursed, "This was my second last clean shirt... Nate's really gonna nag me later... Whatevs, need to get rid of this piece of sh** before someone comes by..." 

JB was frozen. Did... Did Everett just... Kill someone?! Unless this was a very elaborate prank then it sure seemed like it. The bloody body on the ground didn't so much as twitch when Everett prodded at him with his bat while dialing a number on his cellphone. "Nate, I need your help... The f***? Why would I call you for school work? It's just another annoying b**** I had to take care of... Hey! He was dissing my style! I had to-" 

Before she could react, Everett's turned around and they make eye contact. Her thoughts were a panicked mess. Should she run? He's short, he won't catch her! And why the hell did Everett murder someone? And was he calling Nate to help him DISPOSE OF A FREAKING BODY?! Should she call the cops? If he doesn't kill her that is... Is he gonna kill her???

"Oh, JB, are you gonna just stand there? Either help me out or go bother someone else," Everett said with a huff. "I'm still pretty peeved about this son of a b****." 

"I... You... What..." JB had no idea what to say. He just murdered someone and what's her to help get rid of the evidence?? A nightmare! This had to be a nightmare! JB spun around and ran out of there, ignoring Everett calling her name. 

This had to be some sick dream right? Everett and Nate were jerks, not murders! Wait, did Shiloh know?? He seemed way too nonchalant about Jason apparently being dead right? 

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream..." 

Her mutters were silenced when she ran head into something, and fell backwards and onto her butt. She looked up to find Bae, who looked to have just barely righted himself from falling. 

"My, my, dumpling, do be careful," Bae said as he brushed himself off and held a hand out to her. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now." 

JB looked at his outstretched hand, "No, no, no... This a nightmare! All those other guys were different, whose to say you aren't too!" 

"Different?" Bae asked, raising an eyebrow at her panicked expression. "You look quite distressed. How about we talk about it, dear?" 

"N-no! I'm just gonna wake up from this and it'll all be normal again! No missing people, no weird behaviors, and no murder!" 

Bae looked at her, his eyes seeming sharper before a look of understanding covered his face.  
"Ah, now I see why you're so distraught. Come with me, JB. I know you're confused but I have a reason why you're feeling so out of place." 

JB blinked. "Wh-what?" 

"Come on, I don't have all day, " Bae sighed, his hand still held out towards her. JB inspected it before reaching out and taking it, Bae hoisting her up to her feet with some difficulty. He led her to the meeting room, which was currently empty. "I would inform our dear group mates about this but there's simply no need to. Well, maybe just to see the looks of their faces but I'm sure that's the last thing you'd want considering you mentioned a murder...?"

"Y-yeah, Everett... He..." 

"Ah, I should have known, " Bae chuckled before looking at her seriously. "JB, you aren't at your Saint Sarabelle. It was a little difficult to tell but it became evident that you weren't our JB. You don't belong here." 

"What? Of course I do! I'm JB! Who else could be like me?" 

"It's cute to see your spark is back, albeit probably temporarily, but while you are JB, you aren't this dimension's JB just as how you know your Everett isn't a murder, this Everett is." 

JB blinked. "Huh?" 

"I'm not quite sure how, but you seem to have switched places with our JB and found your way to this dimension. And judging from your reaction earlier, it definitely seems like our dimension is not quite as sane as yours." 

"Hold up! Dimensions? Do you think I'm gonna fall for something like that," JB asked, "This is all just some crazy nightmare, dream, whatever and I'm going to wake up in bed with everyone at school and no dead people." 

Bae chuckled. "Aw, of course. This is all just a horrible nightmare you'll awaken from? Nothing more. Well, I suppose I should send you back. I would have loved to get to know you but I don't think you'd share the sentiment. I hope we don't see each other again but I wouldn't be apposed to it." 

With that final word, Bae brought his hand forward, placed it onto JB's head and everything went black... 

JB awoke with a gasp, a hand hovering over her chest where her heart felt like it could burst through her ribcage. JB let out a heavy sigh, a smiling in relief as she relaxed in her bed.   
"Oh thank god," she muttered, "It really was just a dream..." 

"It's good to have you back, sugar plum."   
"Good to be back, Bae! Man, it felt weird seeing all those dead people alive. Closest thing to seeing a zombie as I'll ever get, I guess."   
"Wonderful, you're other self seemed quite traumatized being here."   
"Groovy. Tell me all about it."   
"We'll have to ask the others first... If they even noticed that is."   
"Heh, and that's why you' re my favourite, babe."   
"You flatter me, sweet pea."


End file.
